The Crush A Harry Potter fanfic
by dbzfangirl4897
Summary: Fenrir Greyback is a werewolf that has been in charge of kidnapping young witches/wizards known to the Dark Lord as Mudbloods and Blood Traitors. One day, Fenrir is sent to kidnap a young 16 year old witch named Ammara Kai fror her so called blood traitor torturing. But after seeing how attractive she is...will a relationship between these two ensue? Find out in this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""The Crush" A Harry Potter fanfic/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-weight: bold; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 1: Kidnap Mission/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Fenrir's POV/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked at the slip of paper Bellatrix Lestrange handed me. I'm a werewolf who's in charge of kidnap missions. The purpose: so Bellatrix can torture the "mudbloods" and "traitors to the Dark Lord", as she puts it. This time, my mission was to capture a young witch. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Ammara Kai. 16 years old!" I read. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled. Oh GREAT! I HATED having to kidnap bratty teenage girls! Over my shoulder, Lucius Malfoy stared at the paper./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Poor young girl." He said. "Oh well...She'll get what she deserves when Fenrir brings her back!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled. "Why am I stuck with the young BRATS?!" I protested. "Why not any ADULTS?!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix put her hand on my shoulder. "Because Fenrir...you're too valuable to lose...and an ADULT may prove to be too much for you...so I stick you with the YOUNGER ones!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""But-!" I protested./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""No BUTS, Fenrir!" Bellatrix snapped. "Now GO!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I growled and ran with my werewolf agility. When I got to Diagon Alley, I saw my target at the bookstore. She grabbed a book on Herbology, handed her money to the cashier, and walked out. I stared at the girl's book, perplexed./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Why was she getting a book on plants in the middle of WINTER?! For her Herbology homework, perhaps? No... I watched as the girl named Ammara handed the book to a young boy about her age./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Oh wow! Thanks, Ammara!" He said happily. "I've been looking for this book for AGES! Thanks a LOT!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled, making a pang of guilt enter me. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"She won't be smiling after what I've gotta do. /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You're welcome, Neville." Ammara said pleasantly./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Neville? Probably just someone she's been FRIENDS with for a long time. Neville tried to pay Ammara, but she waved his money away./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Don't waste your money." She said. "Just consider this an early Christmas present."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Neville smiled, hugged Ammara, and then left. Ammara sighed and walked toward my position. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"That's it...a little farther, /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. Once Ammara was close enough, I put my right hand over her mouth and, before she could scream, injected a shot of the Draught of Living Death into her neck. She slumped over and went limp in my arms./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked her over. For a 16 year old, she was very...Attractive. I shook that thought out of my brain./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Get it together, Fenrir!" I told myself, throwing the girl over my back. "It's not like she KISSED you or anything!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Then, I noticed how LATE it was. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Damn! /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I thought. /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-style: italic; font-size: 12.0000pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix and Lucius are gonna be FURIOUS with me for taking so long!/spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" Hanging on to Ammara as tightly as I could, I ran full speed back to Bellatrix's whereabouts./span/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Chapter 2: Torture and Escape/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I've brought her." I said, putting Ammara's body in front of my feet./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Good work." Bellatrix said, taking out her wand./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Hold on!" I said. "You're going to TORTURE her while she's ASLEEP?!" Even /spanspan style="font-weight: bold; font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I /spanspan style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"had to admit...THAT was wrong!/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Bellatrix pointed her wand at the girl's neck and tapped it. "Rennervarte!" She said. Ammara's eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Awake are you? Good! I have some questions to ask!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara whimpered in fear and shrunk back. Bellatrix pointed her wand at Ammara./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Now tell me... WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?!" Bellatrix said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I...! I don't know! I don't even know what you're talking about!" Ammara replied./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Wrong answer, sweetheart!" Bellatrix exclaimed. "CRUCIO!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara screamed, cried, and writhed on the ground in agony. Bellatrix waved her wand after a few minutes and Ammara panted. I couldn't help but sympathize with Ammara after I saw what she'd just went through. Me having gone through Bellatrix's torturing until I agreed to slaughter the Muggles living in a nearby village. That was 5 years ago, and yet, I still feel the pain./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Where is Harry Potter?!" Bellatrix asked again./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara shook her head, refusing once again to answer Bellatrix's question./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""CRUCIO!" Bellatrix yelled again./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Once again, Ammara began writhing in pain. I looked away, just when Ammara broke./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Alright! I'll tell you!" She yelled. "H-He's...He's at...T-The Burrow! I-it's Christmas...A-and that's...where...he...goes...for...Christmas...now!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""With those Blood Traitors, is he?!" Bellatrix screeched. "I'll take care of him MYSELF!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"The Lucius came up. "What do Greyback and I do with the captive?" He asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Pick up where I left off." Bellatrix said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I knew what she meant. She wanted Lucius, who is merciless, to handle her so-called "blood traitor" torturing. All I was to do was watch./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You know who I am, don't you, girl?" Lucius said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded. "Lucius Malfoy! You're Draco's FATHER!" She yelled. "B-but you're supposed to be in AZKABAN! H-how'd you ESCAPE?!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Lucius lifted Ammara's face up to his. "That's NONE of your BUSINESS, you FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR!" He yelled. "Now prepare yourself..! I WON'T be as easy on you as Bellatrix!" Lucius pointed his wand at Ammara. "CRUCIO!" He yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara began screaming and writhing in agony again. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I had NO IDEA what kind of pain she was in. I'd been tortured by Narcissa, by Bellatrix, and even once by the Dark Lord HIMSELF! But I'd NEVER been tortured by Lucius Malfoy, and I hope I never WILL be! Ammara cried as the spell was released./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Enough of this torturing business from ME!" Lucius said. "Greyback..! It's YOUR turn now!" Lucius handed me his wand. "Do it."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I looked from the wand to Lucius, then I looked at Ammara. Her once rosy pink cheeks were replaced with crimson from where tears had ran down her face. Her look was one that said 'I don't want to hurt anymore,,,Please END it.' I threw the wand to the dirt./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""I can't do it." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Excuse me?" Lucius asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""You HEARD me, Malfoy!" I yelled. "I WON'T torture this poor young girl! I REFUSE!" Malfoy picked up his wand, but I drew mine quicker./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""CRUCI-" Malfoy yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I yelled before Malfoy could finish his curse. /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Malfoy's arms and legs clamped together as he was in a full body bind, and he hit the ground. I found Ammara's wand discarded next to her body./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Here," I said, "you'll need it to get out of here."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara flinched away from me, and I couldn't blame her for not trusting me./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Look...I know you don't trust me," I said, "but we need to work together if we're going to get out of this hellhole ALIVE!"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara smiled faintly. It was the same smile as before, only sadder. "N-no...! I DO trust you," she said, "it just...HURTS...when I move...is all..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""A temporary side effect of the Cruciatus Curse," I said, "its magic is enough to HURT a werewolf."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara gasped and took her wand from me. "Well with my wand and the spells I know from Dueling Club," she said, "I SHOULD be able to get away...But Greyback..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Call me Fenrir." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Fenrir..." Ammara corrected. "Would you...Would you..? And if you don't want to, that's fine..."/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""What?" I asked./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara blushed. "Will you stay with me? Even AFTER we escape?"/span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"I gasped. Wait a sec...! She's a TEENAGER, HUMAN..! And she wants me, a WEREWOLF to stay with her?! "Sure." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara squealed with delight and hugged me. She actually HUGGED me! I had to admit, it felt good having her against me. Her soft skin pushed against mine, her warm breath tickling my skin, and her silky auburn hair rubbing against my hand occasionally. I gasped as a bunch of Death Eaters came toward us./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""AVADA KEDAVRA!" One of them yelled./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Protego!" I yelled, casting a shield around me and Ammara. "Petrificus Totalus!" The Death Eater fell to the ground./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Cruci-!" Another Death Eater yelled, pointing his wand at Ammara./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""Expelliarmus!" Ammara yelled. The Death Eater's wand flew out of his hand. "Locomotor Mortis!" She yelled, pointing her wand at the same Death Eater./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"His legs snapped together and he fell to the ground. He tried to chase us, but to no avail. Ammara and I fought our way through the rest of the 20 remaining Death Eaters, and we stopped to rest outside of the torturing camp./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';""G-grab onto me." I said./span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';" /span/p  
p class="p0" style="margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-top: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman';"Ammara nodded and took a hold of my arm. I took out my wand and tapped my head with it. Ammara and I disappeared in an instant./span/p 


End file.
